


The Morning After

by DarlingRin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin
Summary: My Ryder's thoughts after she and Peebee embrace eternity





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is not chapter 30 of To Fit In but I've been stressed lately, so writing this helped. Finals are coming up soon and what have you not. On top of that, I feel like my Andromeda AU is not up to snuff, so I guess it's my anxiety on not doing my best. This helped...I hope you guys enjoy it.

Ryder woke up to a warm body pressed against her own, the events of the night before suddenly come to mind, making her smile. The pathfinder tugged the still sleeping asari closer to her, surprised that the movement did not wake the sleeping beauty. It was also in this moment that Ryder remembered the words her mother gave her on her final day,

 

_Fall in love at least once_

 

With Peebee the human never thought that was possible. Every action the asari took seemed to scream commitment issues. Cora and Lexi both warned Ryder that getting too close would come to hurt her and it almost did. But Ryder, just like her father was persistent. She waited. She was always there when the asari needed her, no matter the time. Ryder never questioned Peebee's motives or actions, the asari just like the rest of the crew had the Pathfinder's trust. 

 

Yet the real obstacle Ryder had to overcome was Kalinda. The one that had hurt couldn't let some things be, she always found a way into Ryder's private moments with Peebee. The rouge academic looked ready to jump ship several times because that damned ex wouldn't leave her or the team alone. But she stayed, above all odds the asari stayed. And to top it all off she wanted to be with Ryder, strings and all. In this new galaxy full of dangers and unknowns, Ryder wouldn't change a single thing. It was worth it all.

 

"Do you always stare at people when they sleep?" Peebee had been awake for some time, she was just too comfortable to move.

 

"I don't think I can ever get tired of this" Ryder spoke in that soft voice reserved only for the asari in her bed. Her voice would get low like whatever she was going to say was only meant for the ears of that person. In most cases it was and Peebee loved that the voice was hers.

 

"What the sex? Because if it's the sex then I wholeheartedly agree."

 

The Pathfinder couldn't stop laughing, leave it to the asari to joke in a moment like this. "You know what I mean you ass."

 

"Yea, I do, and I don't think I'll ever tire of you either."

 

They kissed, forgetting about their troubles, if only for a moment.

 

 

 


End file.
